Batman (Palladium)
Background (as per dc wiki) Batman is the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League and the Outsiders. Attributes IQ - 30 ME - 25 MA - 30 PS - 25 PP - 21 PE - 27 PB - 18 SPD - 34 Combat Bonuses Attacks - 13, Initiative +13, Strike +11, Parry +13, Dodge +15, Autododge +10m Autoflip +7, Disarm +8, Pull Punch +11, Roll with Punch/Impact +12, Damage +20, Deathblow on natural 17+, K/O or Stun on natural 18+, Entangle, All Holds, All Kicks, Karate Punch, Karate Kick, Leap 12ft up or 20 ft across (+30% with a running start, -20% from a dead stand still) Other Bonuses +16% to all skills, 97% chance to Trust/Intimidate, 40% chance Charm/Impress, Run 640 yards per minute (160 yards per melee), +79% sv vs Coma/Death, +20 sv vs HF, +12 sv vs Insanity, +5 sv vs Psionics, +6 sv vs Magic, +10 sv vs Non-Lethal Poison, +6 sv vs Lethal Poison, +13 sv vs Possession, +6 sv vs Mind Control, +3 sv vs Illusions Abilities Martial Arts Powers - Art of Vanishing 101%, Art of Evasion 91%, Art of Hiding 103%, Stone Ox Mental Disciplines - Analytical Mind, Clinical Outlook, Enhanced Memory, Find Weakness, Healing Trance, Iron Willpower, Mind over Matter- Body Control, Mind over Matter - Combat Trance, Mond over Matter - Mind and Body, Mind over Matter - Pain Tolerance, Odds Assessment, Unnatural Perception Primary Skills (all 15th level. 2nd group all receive +30%) Basic Math, Speak English, Literacy English, Art - Fine Art, Art - Music, First Aid, Boxing, Wrestling, Climb, Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Dance, Sewing, WP blunt, WP Chain, WP Sword, WP Staff, WP Revolver, WP Thrown Weapons, General Athletics, Prowl, Running, Swimming, Helicopter, Jet, Automobile, Motorcycle, Navigation, Read Sensory Equipment, Weapon Systems Automotive Mechanics, Aircraft Mechanics, WP Shield, WP Knife, WP Targeting, WP Polearm, Detect Ambush, Intelligence, Wilderness Survival, Detect Concealment, Disguise, Impersonation, Escape Artist, Interrogation, Tracking, Forgery, Pick Pockets, Sniper, Basica Electronics, Surveillance Systems, Radio Scramblers, Satellite Communications, Cryptography, Mechanical Engineer, Basic Mechanics, Locksmith, Computer Operation, Computer Programming, Computer Repair, Computer Hacking, Laser Communications, Electrical Engineer, Robot Mechanics, Robot Electronics, General Repair and Maintenance, Criminal Science Investigation and Forensics, ID Plants and Fruits, Chemistry - Analytical, Pathology, Anthropology, Botany, Advanced Math, Astrophysics, Astronomy, Palming, Pick Locks, Concealment, Find Contraband and Illegal Weapons, Safe Cracking, Research, Photography, Writing, Speak French/Spanish/Mandarin/Japanese/Latin, Literacy French/Spanish/Mandarin/Japanese Secondary Skills 15th Level Airplane, Motor Boat, Race car, Jet packs, Radio basic, TV/Video, Business and Finance, Law (General), Speak Portugese/Arabic, WP Auto Pistol, WP Rifle, WP Bolt Action Rifle, WP Semi Auto/Auto Rifle, WP SMG, WP Shotgun, WP Spear, WP Whip 13th Level Speak Cantonese, Literacy Cantonese 10th Level Speak German/Russian 7th Level Speak Greek/Thai 4th Level Speak Sanskrit/Hindi 2nd Level Scuba, Truck 1st Level Sail Boat, Ships Notes: This character was built as follows and very much bends andbreaks the rules as the are in the book for Heroes Unlimited....not that I myself care about that :D All Attributes were set to 18 before adding any and all skill and ability bonuses. PhD level Education. Ancient Master Class - However traded the special abilities for 2 skill programs and 4 Martial Arts Powers from Ninjas and Super Spies. Natural Genius class from Powers Unlimited 2.